


and all my life is a mirage (i can show you nothing real)

by marshall_line



Series: 52/52 [19]
Category: Secret (Band)
Genre: Bobby Doll Era, F/F, Post-Sunhwagate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: Когда Сонхва уходит, ничего, в общем-то, не происходит.





	

Когда Сонхва уходит, ничего, в общем-то, не происходит.

Когда Сонхва уходит, мир не рушится.

 

Когда Сонхва уходит, Джиын делает вид, что так надо.

Хёсон спрашивает:

— А разве мы все не ушли друг от друга?

Когда Сонхва уходит, Джиын остаётся.

 

У Джиын новые песни, которые никто всё равно не слушает. У Джиын новый цвет волос, чёлка, улыбка. У Джиын новое абсолютно всё, потому что прежнее ушло, как ушла Сонхва. В мир, где никого из них нет.

 

Джиын поёт и танцует.

Джиын делает то, что умеет.

 

Ведь её никто не научил справляться.

 

Ничего действительно не меняется: сольная неуспешная деятельность, какие-то дорамы; общежитие; тихие ночи. Много лет на сцене без каких-либо результатов. Иногда Джиын хочет так же, как Сонхва. Только ей всё ещё необходимо куда-то возвращаться. Сонхва так не сделает. Не теперь.

 

Хёсон говорит:

— Знаешь, она в одном звонке от нас всех.

Джиын кивает; перелистывает журнал в который раз, пока они ждут в коридоре менеджера; Джиын знает, но этот звонок ничего не решит. Хёсон утыкается в свой телефон; Ханы нигде особо не видно. Они выглядят как разобранный конструктор, он валяется на полу — и его никто всё равно не убирает. Вдруг кто-то ещё захочет поиграть. Да некому.

Они бесполезны.

Менеджер так и не приходит.

Хёсон говорит:

— Это ничего не решит, но ты, может быть, хотя бы улыбнёшься.

По-настоящему.

 

Джиын как кукла из своей песни.

И её никто не полюбит опять.

 

Когда Сонхва уходит, Джиын думает, что так даже лучше. Ко дну идти по отдельности, наверное, не настолько тяжело. Потому что больше ничего не держит на поверхности. Когда Сонхва уходит, она уходит тихо; забирает все вещи и закрывает за собой дверь. Когда Сонхва уходит.

Джиын не рвётся вслед за ней.

Сонхва этого и не ждёт.

 

Три долгих месяца.

Джиын так и не звонит; в любом случае Сонхвы нет в Сеуле.

 

Хёсон спрашивает:

— Если ты движешься вперёд, почему до сих пор смотришь назад?

Глаза у Хёсон всегда блестят; её лицо редко выдаёт больше, чем одну эмоцию, но Хёсон старается. Кто будет, кроме неё?

Джиын не отвечает, ей нечего на самом деле сказать. Позади, наверное, осталось так много всего невысказанного, несделанного; правильно нерешённого. Позади, наверное, Джиын нравилось больше.

Сонхва нравилась ей больше.

Хёсон говорит:

— Ничего не поменялось, и ты тогда не меняй, если не знаешь как.

 

Три долгих месяца.

А потом зима.

 

Когда Джиын думает о Сонхве, все её мысли начинаются с одного и того же. Когда Сонхва уходит, когда Сонхва уходит, когда Сонхва—

А когда Сонхва придёт?

 

В середине декабря её телефон вибрирует. Это не менеджер и даже не Хёсон. Не её родители, не её друзья. Это просто фотографии.

Улиц и другого не-из-Сеула неба.

Джиын удаляет их всех.

И ты тогда не меняй, если не знаешь как; теперь Джиын знает точно.

 

— До тебя не дозвонишься.

Это голосовое сообщение. Джиын удалит его позже, как и всё, что удаляла до этого. Но она слушает, а потом нажимает на кнопку.

Я много думала; я много не делала; у меня был выбор — и я выбрала; я не смотрю назад, потому что там пусто; я смотрю вперёд — и там только города, и времена года, и много бесполезной свободы; я много думала — и перестала. Если бы я могла выбрать ещё раз, я поступила бы так же.

А как поступила бы ты?

Джиын не находит ответа ни для себя, ни для неё.

 

Уходят все.

Или сейчас, или потом.

Это правда ничего не меняет.

 

Хёсон говорит:

— Я, конечно, драму люблю, но не когда это ты.

Джиын затыкает её куском торта; чей-то день рождения; чьё-то веселье. Джиын очень старается улыбаться. Слов Хёсон ей хватает и без этого. Себя самой (более реальной) ей не хватает вообще. 

 

— За любовь.

Ведь она тоже уйдёт.

 

— До тебя не дозвонишься.

И этот голос настоящий, из-настоящего-Сеула, от настоящей Сонхвы. Джиын может только вздохнуть. И, возможно, закрыть дверь. После Сонхвы они закрыты всегда, но она всё ещё стоит прямо перед ней: не новая, не кукольная, — просто Хан Сонхва. С тёмными длинными волосами, в расстёгнутом пальто не по погоде и в жёлтой водолазке; с ямочками на щеках. Просто Хан Сонхва, которая ушла. Джиын по-другому о ней больше не думает, по крайней мере она пытается не—

Сонхва достаёт из пальто телефон, набирает на быстром звонке номер. Знакомый (её собственный) рингтон из глубины квартиры выбивает Джиын из колеи. Вдох-выдох. Вдох—

— Я звоню тебе опять.

Возьми в этот раз.

 

Джиын закатывает глаза.

И всё-таки.

 

Пробует ответить.

 

Хёсон спрашивает:

— А теперь что поменялось?

Или вернулось на круги своя.

Джиын качает головой. Начинать заново надо постепенно. Больше им всё равно некуда спешить. Джиын и не хочет. Вряд ли она переживёт это ещё раз. Когда её мысли снова будут начинаться с одного и того же.

Когда Сонхва уходит.

Когда Сонхва—

 

— Я пришла.

Джиын повторяет за ней одними губами: _пришла_.

И это похоже на правду.

 

— За любовь.

Может, дверь после неё не закроется.


End file.
